A Sun Shang Xiang Story
by Princess Sun Shang Xiang
Summary: Sun Shang Xiang,being the hot headed stubborn person she is convinces herself that a wei-shu coalition would be a piece of cake to beat. But when she gets in way over her head and is blacked out she is transported to the 21st century, and the only way to
1. Unbalanced Battle

Em well most people start by saying that they don't own any part of anything, so maybe I have to do it. I do not own any part of dynasty warrior, nor ever have or ever will do. Please someone tell me why people do that.

Well you must want to know when our story starts and can I assure you that you will enjoy this story. It is much different to the others you've probably read but it is as good as the others.

Chapter 1- Unbalanced battle

"Shang…Shang Xiang wake up, we've got to get ready. We are going to make Jiang Ye one of our areas. Shang…are you even listening to me?" Sun Ce said as he was trying to get his sister up from bed. This was always one of his harder tasks as his sister was a very VERY heavy sleeper.

"Shang Xiang get up!" he shouted. Sun Shang Xiang was up alright but she just wanted to find out what her brother would do if she gave him a hard time trying to get her up.

"Sis, if you don't get up by yourself then I'm going to force you to get up." He said laughing.

"And what if I don't," she said in a mumble from under the covers.

"Then I'll tickle you out!" He jumped under the covers and tickled her until he landed flat on her back onto the floor. "Oh look, you're awake." He said in a triumphant voice. They laughed together until Sun Ce stopped and he looked at her in a serious manner.

"What's wrong Ce?" she said, sitting next to him.

"Today we are going to face the hardest army of them all. A combination of both Shu and Wei. We're going to have to give our all in this match. Either we fight with confidence or we die." He said boldly.

"Oh come on Ce," she said heading for the door, "how hard could those guys be? I'm sure we could take them out, just you and me. If you ask me they're weaklings."

"WHEN WILL YOU WAKE UP?! These aren't little ten year old kids in training! These aren't the second string army this is the real deal! Top generals from both Wei and Shu. We are going to need every last person we can get to defeat them!" Ce shouted. Shang was stunned. Ce had never really shouted at her like this before.

But Sun Shang Xiang, being as stubborn as she is wouldn't just break down and cry and blubber 'I'm sorry Ce, forgive my stupidity' sob, sob . She stood by what she had said earlier and said, "This match will be a piece of cake, you just wait and see."

End of chapter one, don't worry, there's more to come.


	2. Ouch!

Chapter 2- Ouch!

Sun Shang Xiang looked around her. She could see people's faces. Everyone looked a bit scared. Sun Ce rallied his troops and Sun Shang Xiang thought she'd do the same.

"Ok guys this is it! The 'BIG' match as you would hear my brother say. But honestly and truly this isn't the big match. Wei and Shu bring and unbalanced fight. Before long they'll be squabbling and fighting themselves and that would give us the perfect opportunity to attack them head on and wipe them out."

"But princess, Sun Ce has been saying the opposite f what you have to his troops." said one Lt General.

"Oh, well never mind him." She said trying to bloke what he was saying out of her mind.

"But princess, he says that together Wei and Shu make the best allied team and that if we don't fight with 100 concentration we'll get wiped out." The Lt General continued.

"I said never mind him!" she shouted. She realised that her outburst had caused many of her troops to step a couple of paces back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to keep a positive attitude." She said, reassuringly.

"Even if that means lying to yourself?" said a familiar voice.

"Zhou Yu…" she turned around to face him. They had been very good friends, well they had to be, he was always around training with Sun Ce. But when they finally got to know each other they clicked.

"You know inside that both Shu and Wei are going to be tough to beat, so stop trying to convince yourself they aren't." His eyes were narrow and he was very displeased with Shang's reactions to this situation.

"Do me a favour, Zhou Yu, and don't start on me." She said, turning her back on him and facing her troops.

Zhou Yu grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"If you go into that battle with the mind set that you are going to beat them while closing your eyes, I will assure you now that you will surely get yourself hurt." He looked concerned now more than anything. (Don't worry; this isn't gong to be a ZhouYu x SSX story I PROMISE! )) "Don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't," she said.

"You better not because if you do I won't have a little sister to mess around with." Ce said, giving her the old charming smile.

"I'd hate to break this up but the Wei-Shu forces are approaching us. What are we going to do?" asked Zhuge Jin.

Sun Ce thought for awhile.

"Ok, I have the perfect strategy. We will run away and pretend we are retreating and when they follow us then Zhuge Jin can issue his ambush parties."

Everyone agreed with this idea apart from one person.

"Forget your plan; I'm attacking head on with my troops!"

"SUN SHANG XIANG! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT!" Ce shouted.

"Don't worry, I won't."

---------------------------------(an hour later)------------------------------------

"Sun Ce! Sun Ce!" shouted a Lt General.

"I'm busy right now…" Sun Ce was fighting a group of Wei-Shu peons.

"It's about your sister, the princess."

"What about her!" he shouted killing the last man.

"She was shot with an arrow in her chest and hit over the head with Lady Zhen Ji's flute. I'm afraid she is blacking out and is loosing a vast amount of blood."

"Where is she now?"

"In a small forest, north from here."

"North from here?! That means she was in way too deep!"

---------------------------------(at SSX's side)---------------------------------------

"Sun Shang Xiang…hold on…what were you doing so far in?" Sun Ce said almost shouting.

"You were right…they are hard…but I'll beat them, I feel better now." She tried to stand up, only to fall back into her same position.

She was blacking out now.

"Shang…SHANG! How many fingers am I holding up…?" He started shaking her vigorously.

"I don't…know…"

"Hold on Shang…hold on."

Ok now this is where the weird/funny bit happens. In that era in China SSX is totally blacked out, but somehow she has a dream taking her into the 21st century. Now you must be thinking 'oh great….now it's going 2 be crap', but just continue reading it. Now in order for her to wake up in her normal era she has to remember who she was back then in her current form which is a school girl in the 21st century. If you don't get it you will while reading my story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shang, Mistress Shang you have to get up now its time for school."

Shang woke up at an instant. "Morning Flo, I had the weirdest dream." She said jumping out of bed.

"Oh? What was it about Mistress?" Flo said, making her bed.

"It's funny, now I can't remember." She shook her head trying to remember the dream she had had.

"Well better not waste any time. You better go take a shower, and go eat breakfast. Remember your walking to school with you brother and Zhou Yu."

Shang grabbed her towel. She turned the hot and cold tap on at max. Then she jumped in and took her usual 10 minute shower.

----------------------------------(in dining room)------------------------------------

"Hey dad, Ce, what's for breakfast?" she said.

"The usual, sis. Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, orange juice."

"Why, what were you expecting?" Sun Jian said.

"Meat buns and wine." She said.

Sun Ce looked at her, wondering if she was being serious or joking.

"It's not ancient China, Shang Xiang." Her father said.

Shang obviously hadn't heard him and started on another subject.

"I had a really weird dream last night."

"Is that so? Enlighten us, little sister."

"It's just that…I can't remember…" The doorbell rang.

"It's Zhou Yu, we better get going or we'll be late."

End of Chapter 2- r&r please. I'll update soon.


End file.
